Three
by EternalSnowxxx
Summary: One game made from boredom. Three random guys. One choice, and no picking one guy after you've passed him off. With the added rule of having to go on a date with the guy you "choose", how can you win a game when the person is a complete stranger?
1. Chapter 1: Three

Hey everyone! This is my new collab with my friend Kyla! Who's InfinityFantasy on here. So enjoy! And tell us what you think, will you? Sorry, it's short though. Writer's block sucks. For those who are waiting on updates on my other stories, I know I say this alot, but I'm working on it. ;-; I just go at an exteremely slow pace because I hate everything I write after I write it. Including this. Yeah, I'm that pathetic. Laugh all you want. But at least review while doing so. -puppy dog eyes- 

* * *

"Hey Namine, wanna play a game?" Kairi asked as they sat on a bench together in the local park letting minutes pass them by near the playground/basketball courts area.

"What game?" Namine replied, seemingly intrigued by what her friend had planned for them. However, knowing Kairi, this game was merely a thought triggered by boredom and her lack of magazines. Some guys stole them from the girl's bathroom while they were inside, and yes, _men_ were in the _women's_ bathroom. They apparently thought Kairi was carrying around something like _Playboy_ instead of _Seventeen_ and _Cosmopolitan_. Go figure.

"It's called 'three'." She said, "All you have to do is sit here and watch."

Namine stared at her friend with a baffled expression. What kind of game could you do sitting down? Even seven minutes in heaven meant some physical action. Well, that depends on how physical you were willing to get to with the person. For Namine this usually meant crawling out of the room in silence when the bottle even slowed down near her.

"Doesn't sound like much of a game." Namine chirped, watching the teenaged boys take their shirts off by the basketball court. It was a hot day at Destiny Islands after all. Even conservative Namine was in a dress that reached to the middle of her calf. It was pure white too. How she had kept it that color was really a modern marvel.

"Well, it is Namine. . .see, while we sit here we have to wait for a guy to pass by, and you have three choices. The first guy, the second guy, or the third. The catch is that after you pass one guy you can't go back. . .so if you pass the first guy for the second then you can't pick the first one after the second passes by, and if you pass up the first and second you're stuck with the third." Kairi added, after hearing Namine's remark on her newly thought up game.

Namine sat there and thought for a moment, then simply said, "You're on." And so the game begun. The first guy appeared to be around the age of 18, long, bright red hair, weird tattoos under the eyes. Namine passed. She wasn't impressed by his odd looks.

The second guy wasn't that much different, except he had silver hair, was much younger looking and didn't have odd tattoos in weird places. Still, Namine passed. So now she was stuck with the third guy no matter what. _Oh joy. _She thought, _please let him not be some fifty year old dude. . .or some weirdo. . .or SOMETHING ELSE BAD, OK? Cute. I want someone cut-_

And then the third guy passed by. _Oh, this is an improvement. _

"Oh, and Namine?" Kairi added, taking a picture of the third guy with her cell phone camera, or maybe she was taping him, Namine didn't know. Kairi had a touch screen, keypad phone known as the Samsung Glyde. It was basically the LG Voyager, but smaller, which is why she liked it so much.

"What Kairi?" Namine responded, knowing Kairi had a trick up her sleeve she didn't know about. Then again, she was playing a game, with Kairi. So she should've seen this coming. Really, tricking people is her favorite thing to do.

"I forgot one detail of the game."

"You _wha_-" _It can't be that bad, right? Please don't let it be that bad. . ._

"You have to go on a date with the guy you choose. No matter what, so now, we have to find that brown, spiky haired guy that just passed by." Kairi grinned, she had Namine right where she wanted her. Especially since she's been on a no-dating, all-men-suck binge lately.

"You tricked me!" Namine gasped.

"Yeah, I did."

**ESxXx**

"Oh Kairi! Give it up. We'll never find him." Namine yelled in frustration as she slammed her locker shut, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed to face Kairi. It has been three months since they had played the game and chosen Namine's "soul mate," and they still hadn't found him. Not to mention, school had officially started and they had almost no time to look for until the next break. They were also pretty sure that he didn't go to their school because they checked all the yearbooks they had, and he was in none. So either he was new, or he wasn't in high school anymore. Which didn't help the odds of finding him at all.

The whole situation was getting rather depressing. For both Namine and Kairi.

Kairi sighed, "Oh we'll find him. We just need to be more assertive. Start asking around. Come on Nami, we know tons of people. We give them the picture and they'll look, and bam! We got him."

Namine rolled her eyes and started walking towards her first class. Slightly happy that Kairi didn't share it with her. _Kairi and her stupid games, it's not like we'll ever find him anyways!_Sighing, she strolled in not paying much attention to anyone, took a seat and started drawing. First a head, then a basic facial outline, which turned into soft, caring eyes with a silly grin, added messy, spiked hair that defied gravity and it slowly turned into the boy she'd seen earlier while playing Kairi's cockamamie game. Except that it was how she wished he'd be, considering she hadn't actually met the guy. Just taken his picture candidly like a stalker and then used it to search for him everywhere.

_Oh gosh, _Namine choked, _I am a stalker! What am I supposed to say to him if I do find him? 'Oh hey, IT'S YOU! Finally! Look, my friend made me play this game and then she took a picture of you and we've been trying to find you ever since? Wanna go on a date?'_"UGH! NO!" She yelled out in horror, jumping out of her chair randomly and causing the entire room to stare at her funny.

"Namine, all the homework today is getting a paper signed by your parents. Stop being so dramatic. Now sit down or I really will give you some actual homework to do." Her teacher, Mrs. Lockhart, scolded and then pointed downward in a gesture that meant, 'sit down now, or else.'

Namine complied, chuckling nervously and scolded herself for being so skittish all the time. The first bell rang soon after, and she left swiftly after taking her homework from her teacher's desk. Kairi came bounding through the halls and tackled Namine down yelling, "I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM! AW-MI-GAWD. DON'T YOU LOVE ME? HUH?! HUH?!"

She groaned, "No Kairi. Stop. There's no point. We've been stalking him all summer! How am I supposed to explain that?"

"SIMPLE." Kairi boomed once again, "You don't tell him that."


	2. Chapter 2: Sora

**OK EVERYONE.** _it's the next, not-so-mythical chapter! :D This is where you all cheer. xD Anyways, this chapter was written by Kyla, and pretty quickly I might add. Which only impresses me because I usually take a three months to write TWO pages, much less five. But don't worry, I'll probably just write 'em quick and stop over-evaluating too, so hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapter, but you never know. _

**So without further Sammii ramblings**, _enjoy!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Namine sighed. "Well, did you find out his name too?"

Kairi bobbed her head, a huge grin on her face. "Sure did! His name is Sora. Isn't that a cute name?"

Namine shrugged. "Sure. I guess..."

Grabbing her arm, Kairi said, "Well let's go!" They took off running down the halls, Namine stumbling to keep up with Kairi.

_Oh my gosh...What if it really _is _him? OH MY GOSH! What will I say?! I wonder if my hair looks ok...Did I put on my make-up right today? I hope I don't have any stains on my clothes. OH MY GOSH Does my breath smell bad??? I'll have to ask Kairi for a piece of gum..._

Kairi stopped abruptly, nearly causing Namine to crash right into her.

"Look!" Kairi whispered excitedly, pointing. "There he is!"

Following Kairi's finger, Namine looked at the guy she was pointing at. He did have a resemblance to Sora, but there was something else that just didn't quite place...

Before Namine had a chance to speak up, Kairi was pushing her in his direction.

"Well go on! Talk to him!" She encouraged.

"But! Kairi, I think-"

"_Go!"_

Before Namine could utter a single word, she was pushed in his direction until she was standing right behind him. Sensing someone was behind him, the guy turned around. He grinned.

"Hey." He said.

"Uhm...hi," Namine said back, her eyes widening. Now she was for sure.

_Oh no! It's not the guy! What do I do now?!_

"Uhm...Can I help you?" The guy asked politely.

Namine shifted uncomfortably, then spoke up. "I'm Namine! I don't think I've seen you around here before!"

The guy laughed and put a hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, I just transferred. I like it here. It's really nice."

They both went silent for a moment. The guy gave her a curious look, while Namine did everything to keep her eyes away from him.

Then, Kairi stepped in.

"We-ell!" She said loudly, sliding up to Namine's side. "Who is this, Namine?"

Namine wracked her brain for a name. Had he introduced himself? "Uh...uhm..."

"I'm Roxas," He introduced. "Nice to meet you."

Kairi's mouth dropped to from an "O". Namine nearly face palmed.

"R...Roxas?" Kairi mumbled.

Roxas nodded, giving them a strange look. "Yeah..."

Realizing their mistake, the girls looked exchanged glances that could only be read as _What now?_

"Were you looking for someone else?" Roxas asked.

"Uhm, yeah!" Namine said. "Do you know of a guy called Sora?"

Roxas scratched his head thoughtfully. Then shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "No. I can't say that I do. Sorry."

The girls laughed nervously. "Oh, it's alright," Kairi said, looking disappointed. "Well...I guess we'll be going now." They started to walk away.

"Hey!" Roxas called after them. "Will I see you guys again?"

Looking at each other and giggling, the two girls called back, "Sure!"

- ESxXx & IF -

After school, Kairi and Namine headed over to Namine's house to plan another strategy of finding their mystery guy. They were sprawled out on the living room floor, Kairi's cell phone with the picture of Sora in between them.

"I could have sworn he looked just like him," Kairi mumbled. Then patting Namine's hand reassuringly, she said, "Don't worry, Namine! We'll find him."

Namine shrugged, picking up the cell phone and studying the picture of Sora. "Maybe we should just give up. He may not even go here."

"No!" Kairi shouted, grabbing her cell phone out of Namine's hand. "This guy is your _soulmate_, Namine! You just don't give up on soulmates!"

Namine sighed. "Well, do you have any idea on how to find him?"

Kairi looked down. "No..."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both trying to think of ways to find their mystery guy. Suddenly, they could hear thudding from the stairs.

Who could it be, but Namine's annoying older brother Seifer. He had a football in one arm and books under the other.

"Well well well," he drawled. "What are you guys up to?"

"Plotting your destruction," Kairi chirped, smiling sweetly.

He smirked, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Well, have fun with that."

"Wait!" Namine said, grabbing Kairi's cell phone and running up to him. "Seifer, do you know this guy?" She asked, holding up the cell phone so he could see the picture.

Taking the cell phone from her hands, he tilted his head slightly to study the picture. Then handing it back to her, he said, "Hmm...and what if I do know this guy?"

"Seifer, this is _not _the time to be an asshole!"

"Okay, okay. Geez," he mumbled. Pointing to the picture, he said, "That guy right there is Sora....something-or-other. I forget his last name. He goes to that Hardington Academy place." He rolled his eyes. "Rich bastards."

Namine and Kairi locked eyes, stunned expressions on their faces. Hardington Academy was on the most uppity, richest Academy's around there. You only went if your parents were loaded or if you were exceptionally talented.

"Hardington Academy?" Namine asked to herself.

"Yeah," Seifer said heading to the door. "He's not all snobby like those other kids are. More laid-back, if you asked me." He opened the door, then turned to him. "Why do you ask, anyway? Actually, why do you even have a picture of him?"

"Oh! Um..." Kairi scrambled for an answer. "A friend of ours was looking for him, so they sent us this picture to see if we knew him." She smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever," Seifer said, and went out of the house.

Sitting back down beside Kairi, Namine cradled her head in her palm. "Hardington Academy..."

Kairi pounded the floor with her fist. "I guess we'll just have to hang out around there then!"

"You mean like _stalk _him?" Namine asked.

"No no no!" Kairi said, waving her hands. "We just go there after school, wait for him, then I throw you at him and wa-la!" She snapped her fingers. "True love!"

"Yeeeeaaahhh...I don't think so."

"Aw, why not?" Kairi whined.

Leaning back on her hands, Namine said, "You know how those people are there. Always snobby and...and...rich."

"Seifer said he wasn't like that though."

"You can never really trust what Seifer says, Kairi."

"C'mon, let's just try it."

Namine thought this over. Sure, it sounded fun and dangerous, but it could also lead to them getting in trouble and a bunch of embarrassment. But looking at the hopeful expression on Kairi's face, she just couldn't turn her down.

"...Fine."


	3. Chapter 3: Hardington Academy

For those who read my other stories, I'm sorry. ;-; I know I haven't updated in _awhile_, and while this is so totally going to sound like BS, I'm just majorly blocked on them right now. I'm trying though, promise. But anyways, thanks to those whom have reviewed so far! Reviews tend to make the authoresses write faster. So critique, say you like it, whatever as long as it isn't flaming! We really do apperciate it. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

Kairi and Namine stood outside the front gates of Hardington Academy exactly 21 seconds before the final bell rang and the students flowed out in a casual manner. They had to skip their last period of the day, and take a fifteen dollar train ride downtown to get there, but so far it was worth it. At least, in Kairi's eyes. She even dyed two of her Destiny High Uniforms red and gold to make them look as if they actually went to the school.

"Let's go in!" Kairi squealed excitedly, clutching her school bag in her hands as she started for the black, steel gates that lead into the front of the school.

Namine sighed, "Kairi! Even if he is in there he could come out a different way."

"But that's where you're wrong!" Kairi squeaked with excitement once more, "I went to private school for the first few months of middle school, and everyone cool always hangs out in the _front_ of the school? You wanna know why?"

"Not particularly." Namine answered, half-mindedly. Kairi's stories were either ninety percent made up, or completely truthful but long, and somewhat boring.

"Oh shush. . .anyways, because in the front of the school you're _noticed_ by everyone. And they're snobs, right? Plus in our district there's really no difference between public, and private other than that the private school kids are so much snobbier. This is also why my parents took me out of private. Oh, and there's so many shops and tourist attractions in the DI that the public schools rarely ever have problems with funding. Much, much revenue coming in equals more money for community programs because of taxes, get it?"

"The DI?" Namine asked, quite baffled as Kairi pulled her up past the gates and into the school's front yard. Oddly, Kairi was right every student was like jammed packed on the thing. It was hard not to notice.

"DI, like Destiny Islands. Seriously, Nami, it's not that hard to figure out. Keep up with the times, will you?"

"I'm sorry, how does one keep up with the insane babblings of her best friend?" Namine shot back, smirking. They were at the top of the stairs leading into the main building now.

Kairi made a 'tsk' noise and giggled a bit as she opened the cherry stained, wooden double doors and headed inside. It turned out that Kairi was wrong about one thing. The schools education wise are the same, but not so much on the inside.

The halls had the same stain as the doors and there were school spirit posters and such hanging up everywhere. Not the usual hand done posters at their school, but painted signs, full colored pictures and banners that looked photo shopped by experts.

"Woah." Kairi and Namine muttered in unison. Namine sent Kairi a look with the meaning of 'so this is what you call the same' and Kairi responded with a glare and a push then started walking forward into the halls toward a board with posters posted all across it.

Namine followed shortly after, of course. "What are you looking for?" She asked, scanning the board herself.

"His name." Kairi replied mechanically as she continued scanning the papers. Namine's mouth formed a silent 'oh' as she too looked across the board for the boy they now knew as 'Sora.' _It means sky_, Namine giggled to herself, blushing.

"Found it!" Kairi beamed, "Well, I found _a_ Sora, Sora Makamoto to be correct. Weird last name; AW-MI-GAWD. MOTO, MOTO. I don't know why that's fun to say, it just _is_."

"KAIRI RAE MORON! WHAT IS THE POSTER FOR?!"

"Oh shush, I thought you didn't want to meet him anyways?" Kairi waved, rolling her eyes as she tore the paper down, and faced Namine. "The _poster_ was to announce what time each signed up member who wanted to be on the fencing team is supposed to show up to tryout. . .Sora, just happens the be third in line, _and_ it's today. Oddly enough, I totally told you that you two were destined for each other but _no_ whatever Kairi Rae _Moron_ says just _has_ to be wrong. Because her real last name is _Kawata_! . . .haha, _WATA! WATA, WATA! _Why do I find the last four letters of every last name funny? Gosh, I am wei-"

"Miss, _WATA_, on track please!" Namine hissed, clenching her fists. She wanted to get it over with and find Sora now so she could proclaim him a jerk and move on with her sad excuse of a life.

Kairi sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine, follow me 'el little blonde one, but don't say you don't want him, because you to-tuh-ly do."

Namine sighed back and followed her loveable, insane, freak of a friend. Fifty wrong turns, five times flirting with guys for directions, asking teachers twice and promising to be in class tomorrow (even though they didn't go there), and they finally found the double doors that lead to the gym. Kairi was swearing about her feet hurting by the time they got there, and even humble Namine was muttering about how big, and annoying it was to find their way to the _gym_.

"Who the hell has a gym on every floor _but_ the ground one where it would we sensible to _have_ one?" Namine griped, plopping down on the wooden bleachers, and taking her shoes off to rub her feet. The gym at Hardington looked the same as any other gym. Other than the fact that they had newer stuff. Like the electronic score board, and the basketball hoops could all be electronically put in and out. They were in right now, meaning hanging horizontally and compact in a small crevice that was designed for them to sink in when they weren't being used.

Kairi quickly side the same after plopping down next to Namine, and responded with, "The insanely rich?"

"Oh yeah, _them_."

"Mmm! There's Sora!" Kairi squeaked, pointing at a someone in fencing armor with their back to them.

"Kairi, you totally do not know that's him."

"I saw the spiky hair through the mask just before he turned." She countered.

Namine watched intently, and the match stayed just where it was until there was cheering for some reason and Sora was proclaimed the winner. He took his mask off and sure enough under the armor there was the same boy she'd seen running through the park in the summer and had been searching for since. Namine nearly screamed. Out of excitement or horror she wasn't sure of yet, but if it wouldn't have caused everyone to look at her, she would've.

Sora turned around, looked at them strangely, and then started walking two the two best friends all while Namine's face got redder, and redder.

"Uhm, hey?" He said, quickly, then added, "you guys to know this is a closed tryout, right?"

"Uhm, well, uh, hum, errr. . ." Namine stuttered, looking for an answer.

Kairi rolled her eyes and chimed in, "No, actually, sorry we didn't. . .I'm Kairi, the babbling one to my left is Namine, she hasn't had her meds today so she just babbles incoherently."

"KAIRI!" Namine screamed, "I DO NOT BABBLE INCOHERENTLY."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what you said before was deliberate?" Kairi shot back, only to get a glare from Namine.

Sighing she got up and faced Sora, after the redness of her blushing face toned down a bit, "So Sora, you like, uh, fencing?"

He laughed, and grabbed a water bottle -presumably his- and took a swig before replying, "How do you know my name?"

Horror lit Namine's delicate features as she realized that she screwed up, big time. Luckily, Kairi's insane, hyper nature and quick wit saved Namine from utter humiliation of telling the truth or a really bad lie as she quickly jumped in with, "Well we basically stole this paper off of the school board in the front of the school lobby, and we were here since the tryouts started, and you're third, so we just kind of picked it up, you know?"

"Ahh, yeah, that'd makes sense. Well, if I hadn't seen you guys come in right before my match ended." Sora countered smugly with a grin.

_Fuck. Shit. Damn. Help. KAIRI. HELP. WITTYNESS. Kick. Now. Ouch. Dead. Scattered. MONKEY. PANTS. MONKEY. MONKEY. PANT. THRUST. Oh please, dear god help me. _Namine cringed in agony while listening to the voices in her head. _Fight, or flight. Fight, or flight. . .GOD FLIGHT. FLIGHT! KAIRI! RUNNNNNNNN! _

"Oh jeez Namine, he figured us out."

_I said FLIGHT, DAMMIT! Wait, not out loud. _

Namine stared at her best friend before managing to squeakily choke out, "FLIGHT?!"

"_Namine_!" Kairi sighed, "He just figured out that we wanted to see the school's best in action. You know, 'cause he fences _really well_ and all."

"No flight then?" Namine skittishly answered wide eyed.

"No flight." Kairi reassured, "Trip to the mental ward, maybe."

Sora laughed, "You two should have your own comedy act, you know that?" Kairi laughed back, and Namine awkwardly joined in afterwards. _Some first impression. _

"Hey," Kairi added, "So will we see you later, Sora?"

"Mmm," he stood there for a momentthinking in a relaxed pose, with his hands behind his head while leaning slightly backwards, after a moment or two he dropped them down and said, "Sure, we can talk when we see each other around school."

"A-a-aro-ou-u-nd sc-ho-ho-o-ol?" Namine stuttered nervously. They didn't actually go there after all, so it would be nearly impossible for them to see him around school, but Kairi already lied and made it seem like they went there. Not to mention the uniforms.

Kairi smiled, and giggled, "Yeah definitely! We'll see you around school!" She linked arms with Namine, waved as she dragged Namine's stunned body out of the gym on the _fourth_ floor, and let the doors fall behind them making Sora out of sight and earshot.

"Shh!" Kairi yelled before Namine could object. "We have to talk about this somewhere else. Without people who could listen. . .let's go!"

With that, Kairi dragged Namine out of Hardington Academy, down the street, and lead her all the way to the other side of town, to her house, let her dumbly stand in her room like a clone while she found an address in her school bag on a piece of paper, only to lead her outside of the house again to that address.

**ESxXx & IF**

"Roxas!" Kairi squeaked, "You know how you wanted to see us again?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "Well, yeah, but I didn't think it'd be so soon."

"You don't like my _presence?!_" She sniffed, teary eyed.

"NO! It's not that! I jus-" He stopped mid-sentence, and sighed, "Would you like to come in?"

"YAYZLEZ." She squeaked, tears and sniffing gone as she pulled Namine into Roxas' house, or his parents, which was really just a town house about a mile away from Kairi's own. Roxas led them to his room, the usual guy sort of room, blue with posters (surprisingly not _Playboy_ ones that Kairi despised), and a messy bed with a desk shoved in the far corner.

Namine came back into reality and then moaned, "Did I _really_ act that way in front of him?"

Kairi pouted, "Sadly, yes, but it really wasn't that bad."

"Oh, you found that guy you were looking for?" Roxas butted in, while sitting at his computer closing windows of various programs. Mostly computer games and such, as far as Kairi could see.

"Yupp. His name is Sora _Moto_." Kairi giggled.

"It's Makamoto," Namine corrected, "Miss _Wata_."

"Oh shush. Anyways, see we kind of accidentally told him we went to Hardington and the thing is, we need him to think we do, so could you by any chance make us fake schedules to that school? Just for show you know, so it looks like we do, even though we don't. _Please_ Roxxii-chan?"

"Did you just call me _Roxxii-chan?_"

"She pet names everyone when she's hyper. I'm NamNam, and no, I'm not kidding."

Roxas sighed, "Fine, well, I can do it, but you need to know his classes, 'cause if I accidentally put you in one that he has and you're never there, it'll look fishy."

"I can do that! But not until tomorrow." Kairi whined, "We need to get NamNam her soul mate, _now_."


	4. Chapter 4: Schedule Hunting

**Chapter Cuatro! 8D**

Kyla and Sammii back again with the latest update! THIS IS WHERE YOU CHEER. :D Annnnnnyways, this one was written by Kyla (Infinity Fantasy) so go check her out even though she has no other stories. xD Yeah, we're so nice. Hope you guys enjoy the latest installment of "Three." Oh and thank you to all our reviewers (who Sammii HAS gotten better in answering, thankfully) and those who favorite, and alert. Really it means alot, and the more we get nice reviews the faster we write. :O Which is therotically true. xD Anyways, a big thanks to Amu123, your review was so, so nice. We both gushed for like ten minutes and thought up a whole bunch of plot ideas afterwards. xD So keep reviewing people! We're both on summer break now so maybe updates will come more often? Only time shall tell. Mwhaha? ;P

* * *

"Ok, he should be coming out soon!"

Roxas, Kairi and Namine all crouched down lower in the bushes. They stared at the entrance of the school, waiting for the bell to signal the end of school. It was quiet, strangely quiet, which wasn't good for Namine because when things got quiet, she tended to lose herself in her thoughts.

"Uh, hello! Earth to Namine? HELLO!" Namine felt a slap on her arm. She jolted out of her thoughts and turned to Kairi, who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Pay attention!" She said, jabbing a finger at the entrance. "We _have_ to make sure we catch him once he comes out!"

Roxas looked at Kairi warily. "Uh, just how exactly are you guys planning to get his schedule from him?"

Kairi smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Well you see, this _babe_ who's beside me-" She patted Namine's leg affectionately-"Will use her good looks and irresistible charm to make Sora give her his schedule." She tapped her left temple with her index finger. "It's not like I haven't thought this through, ya know."

Namine stared at Kairi in horror. "Good looks? _Irresistible charm?_ What on Earth are you talking about, Kairi?! I thought _you_ were going to get the schedule from him!"

Kairi snickered. "C'mon, you didn't really think I'd do it for you!" She lightly shoved Namine. "_You_ have to go and get it! Show him your bold and fearless! 'Cause you know, I read in Cosmopolitan that guys just absolutely _love_ girls like that."

Kairi and her magazines.

"Well, fine!" Namine pouted. "But…Roxas has to go with me!"

"Wait, what?" Roxas said. "Why me? Why not Kairi?"

"Uh, because there's a 99.9% chance that she'll do something very loud and embarrassing while I'm near him that will result in me not getting his schedule," Namine said. She smiled sweetly at Roxas. "What? Would you rather stay here with Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, to bad."

"Ssshhh!" Kairi shushed them. "They're coming out!"

As if on cue, Hardington students started filing out the academy like bees from a nest. Namine and Kairi peered through the bushes, trying to spot Sora coming out. Namine tried to spot spiky, brown hair around all the heads, but it was difficult. Especially since most of the students were moving in groups.

"GOSH!" Kairi moved the bushes around some more. "Where is that guy?"

Namine gasped and pointed. "There!"

Sora was standing next to the trashcans, laughing and smiling. He was surrounded by a couple guys, and at least five girls. They all looked at Sora adoringly, fluttering their eyelashes and laughing a little too loudly every time he made a joke. Sora didn't seem to notice, though.

"OK!" Kairi said suddenly, breaking Namine's gaze away from Sora and his group. "All we have to do is wait for him to get alone, then you can approach him and ask him for his schedule!"

Namine's heart started beating wildly in her chest. She really, _really _didn't want to ask Sora for his schedule. Would he think she was weird for asking? After the last conversation she had with him, did he think she was already weird? She prayed she wouldn't end up stuttering and babbling nonsense like she did the last time. Gosh, that was embarrassing. . .

"Namine!" Kairi hissed. "Look! Sora's group is falling away!"

Namine averted her attention to Sora. There was only one girl left; Namine couldn't see her face, but her body language screamed that she was flirting with Sora. From where she was, she couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or becoming extremely uncomfortable.

Eventually, the girl gave Sora a little wave and walked off in the other direction. Sora looked at the girl's back as she walked away, then eventually shifted his backpack to his other shoulder and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"OK, Namine!" Kairi whispered loudly as he approached. "_Go, go, go_! Go get your soul mate!"

Namine got up brushing the dirt from her skirt, then looked down at Roxas, who was trying to be quiet and unnoticed. He cringed when he realized Namine didn't forget about dragging him along.

"Oh no, you get up," She said, grabbing Roxas' arm and hauling him up. "I am _not_ doing this alone."

Kairi giggled. "OK! I'll be watching here in case anything that requires my attention springs up! You just do your job and get the schedule!" She winked at Namine. "Go, girl!"

Namine gave her shaky smile and started walking to the sidewalk where Sora was walking. She glanced behind her to see if Roxas was behind her, and thankfully he was, deciding not to ditch her while she wasn't looking. She looked back to Sora as he was approaching. He has in his headphones on and was slightly bobbing his head to music, his lips moving only a little to match the lyrics. He looked, Namine had to admit, absolutely cute.

That was when Namine's crazy thoughts bubbled up.

_OHMYGOD WHAT IF I EMBARRASS MYSELF? WHAT IF I TRIP IN FRONT OF HIM AND HE LAUGHS? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO GIVE ME HIS SCHEDULE? WHAT IF HE LAUGHS AT ME AND TELLS ME TO GET A LIFE? WHAT IF HE THINKS I'M NOT PRETTY ENOUGH TO GIVE HIS SCHEDULE TO? OHMYGOD!_

"I can't do this!" Namine screeched and grabbed Roxas. Taken by surprise, he wasn't able to do anything as Namine roughly shoved him onto the sidewalk. Namine watched with her hands over her mouth as Roxas fell right on his face in front of Sora. Sora stopped abruptly as he almost stepped on Roxas, staring at the guy near his feet. Namine quickly hid behind a tree as she watched Roxas and Sora.

"Uh, hey," Sora said, shaking his head phones off and letting them hang around his neck. "You okay?"

Roxas groaned and said something into the ground.

Sora extended a hand to him. "Need a hand?"

Roxas turned his face to Sora, a couple scratches on his forehead and cheek. He gratefully accepted the hand and hoisted himself up. He brushed everywhere on his shirt and pants, grumbling about something or other, most likely how Namine had pushed him. "Thanks," Roxas said.

Sora nodded, put his headphones back on, and continued on his way. When Roxas made sure he couldn't hear him, he shot over to Namine, the look on his face furious.

"What did you do that for?!" He asked. "You were supposed to ask for his schedule, not shove me at his feet!"

"I'm sorry!" Namine said. "I panicked! I couldn't ask him! Please don't be mad at me!"

"Yeah, don't be mad, Roxas!" Kairi chirped, appearing suddenly behind Namine, nearly making her scream. "She just chickened out. _Completely_ normal for her." She bobbed her head in a nod.

Namine sighed. Her chance to ask Sora for his schedule was gone now. She couldn't believe she chickened out at the last second. Now she was probably going to go home and sulk about it for the next couple days…She sighed again.

"HEY!" Kairi said, snapping her fingers. "This is great! Absolutely perfect!"

"Uh, not really," Namine said dryly.

Kairi shook her head quickly. "No, not this, silly! I mean Roxas tripping and falling right in front of Sora!"

"Uh, I didn't trip. Namine pushed me," Roxas informed.

Ignoring Roxas, Kairi said, "So now, instead of you asking for it, Namine, _Roxas _can!"

Kairi jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Gosh, I am just so _brilliant_!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Roxas put his hands palms facing them up. "I am _not _doing that. No way." He shook his head.

"But Rooooxaaaassss," Kairi whined. "Think of the good you'll be doing! Helping Namine get just a little closer to her soul mate! THINK, Roxas! You could be like….like CUPID!"

"Is that supposed to encourage me?!"

"Pleeeease Roxas," Kairi fluttered her blue-violet eyes, making them go big and wide.

"Please? For me?" She smiled sweetly.

Roxas, flustered by the way Kairi was acting, hesitated for a moment. He looked at Namine, he was nearly giving him the same look Kairi was. Roxas sighed. Who was he to disappoint two beautiful girls?

"Fine, I'll do it," he grumbled.

"YAAAAY!" Kairi glomped him, making Roxas stumble back as he tried to catch her, but she was off him before he could. "You won't regret this, Roxas!"

"Right, right," He said. He glanced at Namine, who was looking at him like he was the cutest purse she'd ever seen. "You," Roxas said, pointing at Namine. "You owe me one."

Namine winked. "Gotcha. Just go get that schedule."

Roxas shook his head and walked away from them, going up the sidewalk. Luckily, Sora was not a very fast walker and easy to catch up to. "Wait!" Roxas called out after him. "Hey, wait!"

Hiding behind a tree, Namine and Kairi watched as Roxas stood in front of Sora. Namine's heart was beating rapidly and Kairi was giggling but trying to be quiet as they watched the two boys. Namine prayed that Roxas would be witty enough to get his schedule. _Please please please…_

"Uh, hey," Roxas said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey." Sora gave him a strange look. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, he asked, "Do you need something?"

Roxas nearly sighed with relief as he said, "Yes, yes I do actually." He laughed. "You see, uhm, this, uh, this _really_ cute girl wanted me to ask you if she could have your schedule." Roxas shrugged. "She was really insistent about it."

It was quiet for a few minutes. Namine worried that Sora said something and she was to faraway to hear, but that thought was quickly dismissed as Sora looked at Roxas like he had two heads. He was shaking his head and stepping away from Roxas.

"Am I seriously supposed to believe that?" Sora asked.

Roxas stuttered. "Well. . .I mean. . .you. . .well. . .yeah."

Sora scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Right. You're asking me for my schedule because some cute girl wants itand you don't want it for yourself. _Right_."

Roxas blanched. "Oh god…No, good god, no I'm _not_ like that." He ran a hand through his hair. "Dude, seriously. You have to believe me. This girl, she's to shy to approach you herself. You gotta believe me!"

"And how am I supposed to know if you're not stalking me or not?" Sora asked.

"I don't even go to your school!" Roxas said, exasperated. "We haven't ever seen each other before now!"

Sora looked down, turning this over. Roxas was right; he hadn't ever seen him before. Not in Hardington, anyway. Sora looked back up at Roxas and said, "Fine. I'll give you my schedule." He set his bag on the ground and started digging through it. "If I even have the dang thing." Moving around some books and paper, he finally came up with a piece of yellow paper. Holding it out to Roxas, he said, "This girl better be extremely hot."

Roxas took the piece of paper. "Thanks, man. And no worries; you won't be disappointed."

"Sure." Sora put his backup back on and smirked at Roxas. "I really hope not. I'll see you later." Sora turned around and walked, well actually almost ran, away from Roxas. As soon as he was out of sight, Namine and Kairi tumbled out from behind the tree and attacked Roxas.

"OHMYGOSH You got it!"

"Great job, Roxas!"

"Let me see it! LET ME SEE IT!"

"Wait, I want to see it first!"

"Hold on! You can get it after me!"

"CALM DOWN." Roxas told them both sternly. "Geez." He hold the paper up in front of them, looking almost proud. "Here. Here is your precious Sora schedule." Despite Kairi's protests, he handed it Namine. Namine took it gently, looking at it as if it were the map to El Dorado. A million things were going through her had as she looked it over. Interesting, Sora took Home Ec…a guy interested in cooking and sewing? He was probably forced into that one…Oh! Art! Namine loved art. Yeah, that was good…and he had-

"Gimme that!" Kairi snatched the paper away from Namine's hands and looked it over, smiling gleefully. "Yes! This is _perfect_!" She waved the paper in front of Namine.

"Namine! This is the key! With this, we're one step closer to Sora!"

And Namine couldn't help but agree.


	5. Chapter 5: Island Point

**OK, so latest chapter finally OUT. xD Yeah, I was running on low inspiration this time so it took a little while longer than I'd expected. It's also not that good IMO. ;-; But I had to get it out, because I'm leaving for two weeks soon. Soooo. . .I won't be on much. At all. So note to Kyla, when you finish chapter it's my usual pass (as in same as the Tube) and you know my email; just upload it yourself. ;D But 'cha. This chapter's not to much funny surprisingly. o.o I ran out of inspiration, blame it on the crappy excuses. So for now I leave you with the somewhat funny peice 'o conversation between the two writers, and the story. Have a nice summer everyone. I'm bye bye for two weeks. LESS THAN THREE.**

**  
Sammii Copperboom 33 says (10:19 AM):  
**I started writing "Three" last night; I've written less than a page and so far Kairi's been declared "PMS'ing for the week."  
**Katostrophic Kyla {Little Razorblade} says (10:19 AM):**  
LOL!  
**Katostrophic Kyla {Little Razorblade} says (10:20 AM):  
**Poor Kairi. xD  
**Sammii Copperboom 33 says (10:20 AM):**  
Poor Kairi? POOR ROXAS. xD  
**Katostrophic Kyla {Little Razorblade} says (10:21 AM):  
**XDDD Nah, Roxxii's a man, he can deal ;D  
**Sammii Copperboom 33 says (10:22 AM):**  
Yeah, because he loved being pushed down to Sora's feet soooooo much last chapter. xD  
**Katostrophic Kyla {Little Razorblade} says (10:22 AM):  
**Lol!  
**Sammii Copperboom 33 says (10:27 AM):**  
Yes. We have turned the Kingdom Hearts series into something very funnily twisted. xD Pure Heart Kairi. HA. Yeah riiight. . .  
**Katostrophic Kyla {Little Razorblade} says (10:28 AM):  
**xD That's us, lol  
**Sammii Copperboom 33 says (10:29 AM):  
**We're SUCH great writers.  
**Katostrophic Kyla {Little Razorblade} says (10:29 AM):  
**WE ARE!

* * *

". . .and here ladies, are your new schedules." Roxas said, passing Kairi both of them right after they finished printing. "It's kind of a good thing he gave us his actual schedule, you know? Would've taken me forever to find a current form of stationary they use and then cop-"

"Roxas." Kairi interrupted while using one of her fake sweet smiles that meant none other than 'I'm about to verbally attack you so get over it,' "I love you, but if you don't shush and let me look at my new fake classes I will unprofessionally neuter you with a butcher cleaver, OK?"

"She's PSM'ing this week." Namine added, while she looked at her new yellow schedule sitting on Kairi's bedroom floor. They had gone to Kairi's pink explosion of a room instead of Roxas' because Kairi had already pirated Photoshop which would make Roxas' duty of making them schedules much easier.

Roxas sat wide-eyed in Kairi's computer rocking chair (which was there because it was not only more comfy, but since she'd yet to get a new real computer chair) looking at Kairi who sat on her small twin bed not far away. Kairi looked up at him staring at her with another of her infamous facial expressions. This one was the one where she raised her right eyebrow and scrunched up her nose a little with the small disapproving frown that meant, 'what the hell, dude?'

Roxas stuttered, and blushed, then mumbled, "You just said you love me. . ."

To which Kairi stifled a laugh and tried to reply while Namine (using an actual, and sincere smile to match her tone of voice) jumped in with the reply in a lesser offensive sort of way, "By 'I love you,' she means that she loves you as a friend and appreciates what you're doing. Regardless of gender, or that someone may have a crush on Kairi and take it the wrong way. Learn to speak Kairi-ism, Roxas. It will help you in times of confusion. Especially for _this_ week."

"I do _not_ like Kairi." Roxas objected, "I was just. . .wondering."

"Mhm, and my real name is Courtney." Namine replied smugly. Roxas countered with a death glare while Kairi laughed into her pillow to muffle it. Knowing Kairi it would be another five minute long laughing fit for no apparent reason.

"So Roxxii-chan, we're both in _that_ class, right?" Kairi chimed in after she finished, changing the subject while she pulled her hot pink comforter over her head and pouted.

Roxas sighed, "Of course. How stupid do you think I am Kairi?"

"Too many comebacks. . .I cannot choose."

**-ESxXx & IF- **

"Kairi, you know, we really need to stop this whole skipping school thing." Namine commented as they walked down the halls in their, meaning Hardington's gym uniforms, uniforms which consisted of a deep red t-shirt and some ugly gold shorts with white tennis shoes. At Hardington all the gym classes were unisex, and not to mention, huge. So huge that the teacher didn't even do attendance, you signed your name on a sheet when you came in. The advantage to this? Kairi and Namine could sneak in unnoticed. After all they were two seemingly innocent young girls.

The school had started their huge classes for two reasons; one, it meant less time in the day spent on gym, and two, it meant that students had a higher chance of getting in a group with a lot of their friends. Which was well liked by the students, seeing as no one really likes gym in the first place and without friends it's even worse.

Kairi and Namine scanned the massive gym for Sora. This gym was on the floor beneath the one where they met Sora, but it looked almost exactly the same as the other one. Scoreboards, detailing on the floors, mats on the floor and all.

"Wow Kairi, this school is huge but everyone here is still extremely stereotypical." Namine commented, as they sifted through the crowds. Everywhere you turned there was a different group, and even worse they were all sort of sorted too. The emo/goth sorts were all in the lower left corner, the only reason you could tell was the hair and sea of different piercings. Jocks were body slamming in the upper right corner. Barbies were filing their nails and chatting on the bleachers. Cheerleaders were doing stunts on the mats in the middle of the room while a group of mostly men watched.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Just because they're super rich Namine doesn't mean they're immune to stereotyping. I mean, come on, this class looks something similar to what ours would. Except that our classes aren't this huge."

"Guys, you know, you're really going to want to stop talking like that if you want to fit in." A very familiar deep voice said as he came up behind the two girls.

"Roxxii-chan!" Kairi said, greeting him with the usual tackling that they called 'glomps' and then sitting on top of him after he was knocked down. "I thought you weren't going to come with us because you thought this idea was moronic."

"Well-"

"You thought about all the hot, rich guys that would be all over Miss. Wata over here and changed your mind." Namine laughed, and patted Roxas on the back, "It's OK. The Kairi charm is pretty irresistible."

Roxas stood there silent, and glaring as usual when struck down by one of his new female friends. Before coming up with a comeback to Namine's notion. "I'm just here because you two will undoubtedly get yourself into whole new masses of trouble never seen before."

"Humph. Kairi likes you too, anyways." Namine commented, absentmindedly. "It's not like it wasn't obvious before."

"_Namine_!" Kairi squeaked, "I do _not_ like Roxas!"

"I repeat, and my name's really Cour-" Kairi interrupted by kicking on of Namine's pale-white skinned, shins and then sticking her tongue out at her in a 'haha, now fuck off' sort of gesture. Namine glared and returned by pushing Kairi off of her nice, comfy Roxas chair, and then doing the same gesture in mock return.

Of course, in Kairi world, such an act does _not _go without a rebuttal. "Yeah well, at least I didn't have to go to a special class to learn how to tie my shoes properly in the third grade!"

"Yeah, but while I was off learning to type my shoes you were reading first grade level books with your 'special' group!" Namine countered, grinning while kicking Kairi's shin in return.

So before long the two best friends were playing with each other with and never ending back and forth of kicks, tackles, pushes and general rough playing with the occasional not-too-embarrassing secrets flying in and out when they felt the need to. By the time Kairi had Namine pinned on the benches the play fighting had been going on for almost five minutes.

Then a voice that wasn't Roxas' came through the gathering crowd. "You guys really are a comedy act, you know that?"

Kairi's face immediately turned the color of her deep red hair, as Namine's did the same beneath the blonde mass of now messed up perfection. The good thing about Kairi's haircut? It was razored and meant to look messy, so getting up from their fighting she'd look the same. Namine's haircut was styled, so she'd look like a mess until she found a mirror.

"FLIGHT NAMINE! FLIGHT!" Kairi yelled frantically as she quickly got off of her blonde friend and ran away.

Namine squeaked as she desperately tried to climb out of the bleachers she was pined into. "Kairi! Don't leave me here!"

Roxas' laughing could be heard from far away as he held (more like grabbed) a very red, embarrassed Kairi who clung onto his shirt while cringing. Namine sighed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WITTY COMEBACKS?!"

"They ran away with the shock and embarrassment." Kairi whined still hiding her face in Roxas' shirt while her skin slowly turned from bright red to having a pink hue.

Namine sighed again, falling back into the bleachers because it was the only thing she could do at this point. "You need a hand?" Sora offered, already putting his hand out for her to take. Kairi muffled squeaked into Roxas' shirt which meant 'do it, or when I'm back to normal I'm kicking your ass because you didn't,' so Namine smiled and graciously took Sora's hand as he helped her get up.

"So I guess we're all in the same gym class, huh?" Sora commented, starting a conversation.

Namine looked to Kairi who was still hiding using Roxas as a shield to hide. It was up to her to talk to Sora this time. _Not good_, Namine inwardly cringed, _I'm going to make a fool of myself! COME ON KAIRI. This is __**not**__ the time to fail me now._"Ye-e-eah, I gue-ess so. . .cool, huh?"

. . .but you're going to anyways.

_At least that was actually somewhat coherent. Unlike before. . .I'm so shy! Urgh. _

"Aren't you that guy who asked me for my schedule yesterday?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow and then looking back and forth between Namine and Kairi obviously thinking 'so which one of you are the _really_ hot girl?'

Kairi gasped, she finally took her head out of Roxas' chest, and looked to Namine with a frantic look in her eyes. Namine just flushed red again, still holding onto Sora's offered hand from before. Which meant Roxas had to step in with the excuse, "Yeah, I was, but that was for this girl I know. . .Olette. She really likes you."

"Oh yeah, Olette! She has pretty brown hair like your's Sora. . . Well, it's not spiked beyond gravitational limits though. . ." Kairi chimed in, trailing off at the end but still keeping a cheesy 'I'm so innocent and sweet' smile on.

Namine relaxed, _it's good to have friends_.

A loud blow horn went off inside the room causing everyone to complain and the teacher addressed the sea of students after they simmered down. "Today we're fencing for the period, you all know the rules, suit up, and no trying to hurt, maim or other wise kill each other."

Namine winced, "So. . .do we just pick our own partners?"

"Yeah, we do." Sora replied, "Don't you remember?"

"Well, traumatic events make her short term memory fail." Kairi chirped as she came with four of every material needed for the class with Roxas. Namine took a set of items as Kairi put the helmet on.

Kairi groaned, "Sorry, but this helmet is so not cute on me."

Rolling her eyes, Namine put on her safety gear too. Sora and Roxas followed shortly behind. Kairi, of course, finished gearing up first and then complained about how the gear made her look dorky while endlessly hitting Roxas with her sword as he helplessly struggled to get his body armor on. As Roxas successfully got it on, Kairi made a slow growling noise with the back of her throat and then yelled, "what's this thing really called anyways?!"

"An epee," Sora answered voluntarily, "There's three types, with this one you can hit anyone anywhere and get a point."

Kairi gasped and smirked, "So if I hit you in the eye I get a point!?" Roxas' eyes widened, as he ran away with his helmet to keep out of the hyperactive red-head's cruel fantasies. He put it on shortly after and rejoined the group meekly, attempting to hide behind Namine.

Sora coughed, gaining everyone's attention, "Well, we're supposed to be fencing out there right now. . ."

"Namine'll be your partner!" Kairi offered, pushing the small blonde onto Sora and then chaining her arm onto Roxas' claiming him as hers. She dragged him off to a free mat on the upper side of the gym where there was another free one beside it for Namine and Sora who she quickly gestured to come over. Namine laughed awkwardly, trying to brush off her insane friend's blatant set-up, and headed over with Sora in tow.

Once there she was forced to talk to him one-on-one for the first time seeing as Kairi was already having a ball using all sorts of illegal moves on Roxas as she rolled around the mat and kicked him to get him to drop his epee so she could duel-wield and bully him further. Why Roxas put up with the torture Kairi threw at him daily was a mystery, but the guy wouldn't waver as she endlessly hit his helmet violently while asking, "do you have a headache yet?!" Through the pounding noise. Namine laughed as she watched him endlessly shake his head 'no.'

Sora watched them too, laughing along as he turned to Namine and asked, "You're not going to do that to me, are you?"

Namine replied nonchalantly while watching her best friends insane actions, "Nah, I'm too passive, Kairi's the. . .well, insane one. We've just been friends for so long that we really don't know, or want, to be best friends with anyone else. Besides, I don't even know _how_ to fence. . .much less dodge roll. . .I wonder if she consciously realizes that she's doing that. . ."

"Probably not, but at least she's getting some sort of exercise. Lucky for you though, you have one of the best fencers in the school as your partner." Sora said, grinning.

This snapped Namine out of her absentminded thoughts, as she whipped her head around to Sora. "Oh, well. . .I, uh, don-n't think I'll be an e-e-easy person to te-e-ach."

"Nonsense." Sora commented back, and grabbed Namine's hand to show her how to properly hold the epee while commenting on how the way Kairi's doing it will probably give her big blisters. He then moved on to different techniques, lunging, blocking etc. for the rest of the period, shifting Namine in different positions while endlessly sighing about how her tendency to always have perfect posture will leave her wide open if she didn't learn otherwise.

By the middle of trying to get Namine to _slouch_ properly the 'clean up, and get dressed' bell had rung and they had to stop the impromptu fencing lessons.

Kairi bounced over, and wiped her forehead. She had actually managed to break a sweat, much to Namine's surprise. Sora took all the equipment as he offered to put it all back and the three friends waited there for him to come back. A few minutes later, Sora was running up to the group smiling.

"Hey guys, I was thinking, if you want could we meet after school? It should be a nice day today." He offered.

Kairi looked to Namine and then to Roxas. Roxas shrugged, Namine looked a little skeptical. So just as Namine was about to make an excuse for why they couldn't, Kairi boomed 'yes' over her and said to meet them at the park around four. Sora nodded, and headed off to the locker room.

Sighing Namine walked out of the gym with Kairi and Roxas following shortly behind. Again, Kairi pointed outside as in meaning 'we'll talk about this where it's safe' and the three headed back to Roxas' house seeing as his parents were never home in the day.

They got there and Kairi immediately whined about how icky she felt and then stole one of Roxas' black t-shirts and a pair of sweats while running off to his bathroom to shower so she could further delay the issue. Possibly, also because she really did 'feel icky' but Namine doubted that it was the main reason.

She came back in his room thirty minutes later, hair still damp with Roxas' cloths on and then plopped in his computer chair. Namine, again, tried to talk but was interrupted by her best friend's dominant personality as Kairi proceeded without hesitation as Namine glared at her for interrupting. "You know, you should go shower too."

Namine gasped, "and why is that, Kairi? Sheesh, stop acting like the queen of the wor-"

"Namine, we're seeing Sora today, so we need to look our best, don't you think?" She interrupted, again, smirking. "So go take a shower, because after this we're going to go shopping and get new outfits, alright?"

"Kairi, this is insane, we're missing school for a boy. We need to go to school, not shopping. He doesn't like me. He thinks _Olette_ likes him even, and she's crushing on Hayner. Come on, let's just back to where we belong, OK?"

"What's with the nega-attitude?"

Namine gruffly got up and left Roxas' room, leaving a disappointed Kairi and a confused Roxas behind. Kairi followed shortly after talking to Namine as she reached Roxas' front door. "So you're just going to give up already? C'mon, it's not like he's rejected you yet either."

Later that day, after a lot of begging, and shopping Kairi and Namine were dressed and ready to meet Sora at four in the park. Roxas got dragged along again, per usual.

Kairi was dressed casually, while Namine who was dressed in a flowing gray knee-length skirt with small white embodiments at the bottom, with a white short-sleeve top and sterling silver necklace was dressed more business-like. It was the least amount of dressing down Kairi could get her to do at the time. Whereas Kairi was dressed more vibrantly in layers of thin tank tops (blue on the bottom, then purple, yellow and finishing with pink) with a pair of denim shorts. She also had on the small tear shaped necklace that she never took off, with her lucky papou charm hanging out of her back pocket, secured by being tied around the button as it waved while she walked.

The trio walked into the park, automatically noticing Sora waiting patiently on a familiar bench nearby the basketball court. Kairi waved smiling, while Namine sheepishly tried to slink away unnoticed. Kairi grabbed her friends wrist and mouthed 'you can do this' encouragingly to her friend while they reached him.

Roxas and Sora were already in deep conversation as Kairi took charge like she usually did, and made the proposal to head to the beach for the rest of the day until sunset. The boys agreed, and Namine did too with a nod, eager to see what mischievous plans her friend had planned.

**-ESxXx & IF- **

It was an hour before sunset and all had gone well during the day when Kairi pulled Roxas away from Namine and Sora. They were surprisingly chatting admirably, and joking so instead of interruptions Kairi figured they needed some time alone. Roxas complained, but then was reminded of the ultimate goal with a kick to the shin and agree reluctantly.

Sora and Roxas had oddly become friends over the day, chatting abut video games and what not. Athletically, Roxas skateboarded and Sora fenced so they had no common ground there, but still managed to have a healthy debate about sports while row boating over to the island.

Which gave Kairi enough time to explain the basics to Namine in hushed whispers, by the end of it, Namine understood why Kairi was so pushy earlier, and while she didn't like being set up, she did realize her friends intentions were good.

"Why are we hiding in a waterfall?" Roxas asked, as the sneakily watched Sora and Namine down on the sandy beach.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "because this way, we can see them and they can't see us."

"Kairi, basic rule of spying; if you can see them, they can see you."

"WELL IT'S HARDER ALRIGHT?" Kairi huffed, angrily and glared at her new friend.

This time Roxas rolled his eyes as he grabbed the auburn haired girl's hand and dragged her to a ladder. She climbed up semi-willingly, as he followed behind and then lead her onto the small porch like area built between the trees.

"Arial views are better." Roxas simply said as they reached their new destination and sat down. Kairi stuck her tongue out at him as she shifted to lay on her stomach and watched her childhood friend mindlessly flirt with Sora who seemed to be enjoying it.

"So, when are you going to actually go looking for a guy yourself?" Roxas asked, looking over to Kairi.

"I'm not." She replied.

Taken back, Roxas asked another question, this one a bit simpler. "Why?"

"I'm waiting for him to find me, not the other way around." She replied, actually turning her head to look at him. Then closing one eye, because of the sun glare, or because of the hair that fell in her face. Roxas wasn't sure which.

"That's a new approach." He commented.

Kairi scoffed, "Well, I'm not your average girl, now am I?"

"Definitely not. . ." He replied, flashing back to all the Kairi oddities over the past few days that he'd known her. Why he had stuck around and dealt with it all he wasn't even sure. For some reason, it was exactly as Namine said. Kairi had an irresistible charm around her. It was like, once you knew her, you didn't want to let go.

"Roxas?" Kairi asked. Right as he realized that she repositioned herself to be sitting right next to him on her knees, looking up at him with her 'innocent eyes' that actually seemed to be sincerely innocent for once.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, looking back at her while she reached around to her back pocket messing with something until it came free and she returned to face him dangling the charm she had attached to her shorts earlier in front of his face. "Keep this for a bit, will you?"

"Uhm, sure, but why?" Roxas asked, as he took it and placed it inside his pocket of his usual black jeans.

"You'll see."

**-ESxXx & IF- **

"Hey, the suns starting to set, you think we should find Kairi and Roxas and head to the Paopu tree with them?" Namine asked Sora, who replied with a nod saying no and then took her hand to lead her to the Paopu tree himself. The went through the small shed, and up the stairs to the bride as preferred over the ladder on the front of the small little island in the water.

"Sunset's pretty, huh?" He said, as he took a seat on the tree with his legs dangling over the side. Namine smiled as an answer, and attempted to climb on herself, only to fall off with a thud. She groaned, and attempted getting back up before slipping on some wet patch and falling off into the water.

Sora laughed, as Kairi and Roxas slowly reappeared after seeing the whole thing from atop the wooden, man-made platform in the trees.

"I guess it's about time to head home then, huh?" Kairi interjected, splashing into the water to help her blonde friend up.

Namine's eyes bugged, "Uh, yeah!"

Sora jumped down into the water and headed toward the dock where the boat was as he waved for Roxas to come and help him get it.

"Have a fun time?" Kairi asked Namine while they waited. Namine smiled and mumbled a defeated yes while they promised to go over all the juicy details while Namine slept over at Kairi house tonight because Kairi had already insisted and called both their parents for the OK while she was with Roxas.

After a lot of rowing, and some brief goodbyes, the four split ways with Roxas and Sora heading home while Kairi and Namine chatted about them as they headed to her house for the night.


	6. Chapter 6: New Neighbors

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. I'm seriously not sure if I answered everyone so yeah! Sorry if I didn't. I'm a lazy bum sometimes, but anyways, enjoy! Six chapter! This is officially the longest story I have on this site. Which is sad in itself, but most of my other stuff is one-shots. . .hmph.

**OH AND QUICK POLL.  
**_Do you like the chapter naming? Should we keep naming the chapters of the story, or is it unneeded and stupid, and you think we're moronic for doing it every chapter? xD  
_leave a review, or send me a message, or some other way with what you think.

**(andno, thisisn'tahairbrainedschemetogetmorereviews.)  
**_I just think all the names I come up with are bad. xD_

_btw; apparently this story is now named "Tree" because my finger didn't hit the "h" button on the keyboard while typing in a file name for the document. 'Cause I'm such a great typist, and stuff. Yeah, so enjoy "Tree C6." And yes, I realize none of you would EVER know I did that if I hadn't told you. xD But I felt like proving my stupidiy some. Hur, hur, hur._

secondpoll:reviewormessagewiththewordbananaiftyouactuallyreadmycrazyramblings. . .yes,iAMserious.

_

* * *

_

"Namine Nakamura, I cannot _believe_ what you have done!"

Namine sat hunched in the chair, keeping her head glued to her lap as her hands were. She was sitting in the kitchen with a very, very angry mother. Namine's mother looked much like her; she had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference between them was that her mother was plump where Namine was skinny. With those looks, she usually generated the happy, loving mother image, but right now she was not very happy.

Hands on her hips, Mrs. Nakamura regarded her daughter for the billionth time. The expression on her face was one mixed with disbelief and anger. When she spoke her voice was cool with contained anger.

"Skipping school . . . disappearing _all day_! What is wrong with you? Didn't you even stop to think about the consequences?"

To be honest, Namine had not. She had been only focused on Sora and getting his schedule (which, even though her mother was yelling at her now for skipping school, was worth it). In the back of her mind, Namine wondered if Kairi's parents were scolding her as well for skipping school. Kairi was going to spend the night, but one look at Mrs. Nakamura's face and she was out of there. Namine couldn't blame her.

"Namine!' Mrs. Nakamura snapped, ripping Namine from her thoughts. "Have you heard anything I've said? Answer me!"

"Well . . . uh," Namine fumbled for the right words. "We just kind of-"

"_We_?" Mrs. Nakamura interrupted. "Who is _we_?"

_Crap_, Namine thought. Now what was she going to say? She couldn't tell her mom that she skipped school with Kairi! That would only lead to a one-way ticked to a world without her best-friend. She had to think fast.

"Uh . . . I skipped school with . . . a boy?"

Mrs. Nakamura's jaw opened all the way to form a large 'O'. Namine stifled a giggle, though she wasn't surprised at her Mrs. Nakamura's disbelief. Namine had hardly ever dated, and to hear that she skipped school with boy? Simply blasphemous. Namine hoped that her mother would believe her, though. Besides, it's wasn't technically a lie . . . they had Roxas tag along with them.

"A boy?" Mrs. Nakamura whispered. "You skipped school to hang out with a boy?"

Namine shrunk in her chair. "Uh . . . yeah."

Mrs. Nakamura put her head in her palm and heaved a long sigh. She was quiet for a moment, and Namine took the time to look anywhere but her face. She was almost embarrassed, as if she really _had_ skipped school with a boy. Thinking of boys made Sora's face pop into Namine's head and she felt a blush rise into her cheeks.

"Namine," Mrs. Nakamura spoke out of the silence. "Just . . . go to your room."

Namine didn't need to be told twice. She shot up out of the chair, raced up the stairs and flew into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned against the doorframe, listening carefully. She almost expected to hear her mother tromp up the stairs to scold her again, but she heard nothing. Not even the downstairs TV was on.

_Oh my gosh . . . what about when she tells Dad?_ Namine thought. Namine was a Daddy's girl; She hated to disappoint her father or to make him angry. She sighed and slid to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. _Maybe all this really was a mistake. . . _Namine was tempted to call Kairi, but decided against it. Shedding her clothes and putting on pajamas, she climbed into her bed and turned out the light. She only fell asleep an hour later, thoughts of Sora and make-up work racing through her head.

**-ESxXx & IF-**

Three hours later, Namine awoke to voices coming from downstairs. A feminine one and a deep, masculine one. Her mom and dad. Slowly getting out of it as to make no sound, Namine rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly opened her bedroom door. The hallway lamps filled into her room, but it was strange. The whole house should've been fast asleep. Namine turned around to look at her clock. _12:03 a.m._ Yup. Something was definitely amiss.

She stepped out of her room silently and crept to the top of her stairs. Now, she could see and hear her parents clearly. Mr. Nakamura was sitting on the couch next to Mrs. Nakamura, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. Namine felt awkward seeing her parents like that and was about to leave when Mr. Nakamura spoke up.

"Namine? Our little girl? Sneaking out of school to hang out with a boy?"

Mrs. Nakamura nodded, and then sighed. "That's what she told me. I almost didn't believe her but . . . well she's at that age know, you know?"

Mr. Nakamura nodded grimly. "I want to say I'm surprised, but I'm not."

Namine's eyes widened. He wasn't surprised?

"I guess I'm not either. . ." Mrs. Nakamura agreed. "Something like this was bound to happen anyway. Namine is way to quiet . . . Something like this was just bound to spring out of her."

Hearing her parents talk about her like that made her feel awkward again. Was she really that quiet?

"Well," Mr. Nakamura said and stood up slowly. "We'll deal with Namine after she comes home from school tomorrow . . . assuming she does go."

Mrs. Nakamura stood up as well. "Oh, trust me, she's going. I'll make sure of it."

Namine raced back into her room and shut the door quietly to avoid her parents. She listened as they climbed up the stairs and went into their room. When all was quiet, she climbed back into bed again.

"Yay," Namine whispered. "Yet another thing to look forward too."

**-ESxXx & IF- **

"Namine!"

Namine turned around and saw Kairi running toward her, a worried look on her face. They were at school, their _actual_ school, again. Seeing all of it actually made her miss Hardington Academy. Then she felt guilty.

Clutching her books to her chest, Namine spoke in a depressed voice. "Hey, Kairi."

"How bad was it?" Kairi asked, getting straight to the point. Namine didn't have to ask what 'it' was.

"Eh," Namine shrugged. "She wasn't as mad as I expected . . . She scolded me for a little while then sent me to my room. But, later when my dad came home, I heard-"

"Guys!" Namine and Kairi turned around to see Roxas bounding toward them his hair in a mess and his t-shirt all crumpled. When he reached them, he gave Kairi a dazzling smile and a more sympathetic one for Namine. "Hey Namine . . . Kairi called me and told me about your mom," he said. "Was she really mad?"

"Kairi called you?" Namine asked instead of answering his question.

Roxas' cheeks started to turn pink and he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I mean, she gave it to me-"

"I gave it to him in case we need more help with Sora and he's not around for me to drag along," Kairi interrupted, giving Roxas a sweet smile. "Because, as we all know, Roxxii-chan just loves helping us with our boy-quest."

Roxas gave Kairi a dry look. "Oh yeah. You know it."

Namine gave the two a speculating look. If she didn't know better, she'd say they were flirting. But Kairi didn't date . . . Quickly casting those thoughts aside, Namine said, "If you two are done, we probably need to start heading to class now. No doubt we have a crap-load of make-up work to do."

"Oh please," Kairi said, hooking Namine's arms through hers. "You're Miss. I'm-the-biggest-brainiac-and-can-finish-any-assignment-in-less-than-two-minutes? What're YOU worried about?"

Namine shifted from foot to foot. "Well, still, I'd like to get it done. . ."

"Don't worry about it!" Kairi chirped, clapping a hand on Namine's back making her lurch forward. "We can worry about that later! We have more important things to do!"

"We do?"

"Yes!" Kairi said. She turned to Roxas, who had been watching the girls quietly with a smirk on his face. Kairi huffed and poked him in the chest with her finger. "As for you . . . We'll talk to you later. We need to assemble a plan of some sort."

"A plan?" Namine and Roxas both said.

"Yes, of course. Oh, don't look at me like that, Namine. Last time we went in there, we barely had any plan and almost made a fool of ourselves. Well, you did anyway." She directed that last comment to Namine, who rolled her eyes.

"How about we get a plan together after school at Kai's house? We'll meet by the football field stands and walk home together?" Roxas suggested.

"Okay!" Kairi clapped her hands. "Well, we gotta go now. See you later, Roxas!" Kairi said and dragged Namine down the hall after her. Roxas gave them a wave and walked off into the other direction, muttering, "Girls these days. . ."

**-ESxXx & IF-**

All through her classes, Namine couldn't concentrate one bit. Yeah, she got her assignments, but she didn't even work on them. She just stared out the window and got lost in her thoughts. What was she thinking about? Sora, of course.

_How am I ever going to see him again?_ Namine thought. _If I skip school one more time, Mom is sure to ground me from everything. . ._

Namine sighed and laid her head down on her desk. _No! I have to think positive! That's what Kairi would do, anyway . . . But then again, I don't think Kairi would actually do something like this herself. More like-_

"Miss Nakamura? AHEM, Miss Nakamura?"

Namine was jolted out of her thoughts by the stern voice of her Algebra teacher, Mr. Leonhart. He was glaring at her, while the rest of the class had a hand over their mouths to hide their snickering. Namine blushed furiously and sat up in her chair, then looked at the board.

"Uhm, X equals 15 and Y equals 9," she said.

Mr. Leonhart sighed. "Yes, Namine, you're correct, but I didn't ask you the answer to the equation. I asked you to shut the window blinds. . ."

More snickers came from the students as Namine's blush deepened. She got up, closed the blinds on the window and sat back down. _Gosh, I am so out of it today . . . Concentrate!_

But as soon as she thought that, the final bell rang. Sighing, Namine grabbed her bag and books and trudged out of the classroom. She didn't want to go to Kairi's and talk about Sora . . . She just wanted to go home, lay around in bed and eat a bunch of cookies. Namine smiled at the thought of that.

_Life would be so much easier without boys_, she thought as she crammed her books into her locker. At that moment, she heard giggling and wet noises beside her and turned her head only to see a couple kissing in front of a locker. Namine nearly fell over.

"Hey!" she called out, loudly, to them. "Get a room or get away from my locker!" The couple stopped kissing and looked at her with alarm. She glared daggers at them, and they left quickly to duck into a nearby janitor's closet. Namine sighed.

"Screw making a plan, I'm getting ice cream," she mumbled as she grabbed her purse and started walking in the opposite direction of the lunchroom. She had the time to anyways and ice cream was always good for drowning sorrows in. What's to lose?

She stepped out of the school building and into the warm atmosphere of autumn. She smiled and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. She felt so much better being out there than being suffocated inside the school building. She took off down the street, looking from side to side at the people and cars, at the various shops that aligned the street. She hurried home to find the house unusually empty, changed into something more comfortable (a.k.a one of her famous white dresses with the delicate lace at the bottom, and square neck top) and then left again to get her ice cream.

"Hey, young miss!" Namine turned around and saw an old, wrinkly man calling to her from behind a hotdog stand surprisingly near her house. Though she did live relatively close to the town park. "Looks like you could put some meat on your bones!" He said. "How about buying a hot dog?"

_Does he say that to ever girl that passes by?_ Namine thought. Sighing, she turned around and looked at his menu of foods. "I'm not in the mood for hotdogs, but do you have any ice cream?"

The old man smiled a toothy grin. "Sure do! What'll it be? Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Namine thought for a moment. "Chocolate sounds good."

The old man quickly scooped two lump of chocolate ice cream into an ice cream cone and handed it to her. She thanked him and paid him quickly, then looked for a bench to sit down on. She found one under a big oak tree and rushed over to it before someone else sat down on it.

Once she sat down, she sighed. _Wait a second, why am I feeling so melancholy? Uh, because of your situation with Sora? Oh yeah._ Namine told her brain to shut up and think about other things. But of course, they always went back to Sora. She looked down at her untouched chocolate ice cream, which was now melting and slightly dripping down the sides. Namine sighed again and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. _How am I going to see Sora again? I can't skip school again or mom and dad will kill me . . . and I certainly can't just invite myself over to his house . . . I wonder, did I get his phone number? Maybe I should call him-_

"Namine?"

Namine nearly jumped up off the bench, startled by the voice. Looking up, she was surprised to see Sora standing there, a slightly amused expression on his face. She immediately started blushing, even though she hadn't said anything to him yet.

"Sora! What're you-"

"Your ice cream is dripping onto your dress," Sora pointed out.

Looking down, Namine noticed that indeed it was. Namine swiped at the little chocolate blobs, silently cursing and throwing the rest of her ice cream cone in the trash can. She looked up at Sora, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. Namine huffed.

"Thank you, Sora, for noticing. Anyway, what're _you _doing here?"

"Me? I'm so good they let me out of practice early so the other guys could pretend they have a chance. But what're you doing here?" He put his hands in his pockets and sat down beside her, one eyebrow raised. "Why aren't you in school?"

Namine was about to say that she was out of school when she realized Hardington gets out thirty minutes later and caught herself._ Oh my gosh, what do I say?!_ Namine silently wished that Kairi were here. She would come up with a believable lie.

"Oh, uhm," Namine mumbled. "You know, I was just . . . I had to go . . . Well you see, my, uh, mom took me to the dentist today, yeah, and then we, uh, went shopping for new clothes!" Namine mentally cursed at herself in her head. Who would be dumb enough to believe that lie?

Sora stared at her silently for a couple moments, and Namine almost thought he caught her lying until he said, "Oh, I see." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back, stretching. "You know, I think I need to go to the dentist . . . my tooth over here kind of hurts when I eat sweets." Sora tapped the left side of his jaw, grinning.

Namine felt her jaw was going to drop to the ground. _He believed me?_ "Yeah, uh, you'll want to get that checked out." Namine looked at her watch. She stood up. "Uh, well I have to go to my house and get some stuff-"

"I'll escort you!" Sora jumped up and grinned his sneaky smile at her. "I knew you were going to ask, anyway."

"Actually, I-"

"It wouldn't be smart for you to walk by yourself anyway. With me around, nobody will mess with you."

_He sure is cocky, _Namine thought and giggled. "But won't your parents worry?"

"Nah," he said. "I'm almost always home late anyway. Might as well be late again."

Namine smiled. "Ok then, I'll let you walk me home."

As they walked toward Namine's house, Namine surprised herself by being talkative. She talked about her goals, what she wanted to go when she grew up, where she wanted to go to college. She was happy when he responded by telling more about himself as well. He wanted to be a professional fencer when he grew up, though Namine was only half-surprised to hear that. Once they got to her house, Sora exclaimed, "Oh, so _you're_ the one that lives here?"

Namine raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

Sora smiled. "Well, I live right down the street from you." He pointed down at the very end of the street. Namine blanched when she saw which house he lived in. It was a beautiful, white, two-story house with a polished lawn and a stone walkway. It was probably the nicest house on the block. Namine always figured the people living there were rich and senile old people.

"_You_ live _there_?" Namine asked with wide eyes.

Sora smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that's where I live. Man, I wish I knew sooner that a pretty girl like you lived on the same street as me."

Namine blushed at this comment, but another question popped into her mind that she had to ask. "Wait, if you live there, why bother going to Hardington?"

Sora shifted from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. "Athletic Scholarship." He shrugged. "Hardington is dedicated to being supreme in all ways, even with it's jocks."

"Oh, I see," Namine said quietly. _He lives on the same street as me . . . He lives on the same street as me . . . OH MY GOD!_

Shaking herself, Namine said, "Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you later."

Sora grinned. "Ok, I'll see you later, Namine." He winked. "Maybe, sooner than you think, since we know we live on the same street now." Before she could reply, he ran off in the direction where the came, disappearing down the street.

Namine didn't know whether to jump for joy and tear her hair out. Yes, it was good that they lived on the same street and all, but what about the lie she had created? About going to Hardington Academy? That would surely be harder to hide now.

"It looks like things," Namine said to herself, "Are going to get interesting."


	7. Chapter 7: Inside Out

Sorry everyone, this is really late, which is crummy of me, and I have worse news don't worry (-cough-), but still, it's the whole 'my life goes on outside this site and it's gotten complicated excuse.' I really don't have anything better than that, and like I said, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to cut me some slack.

Naturally, the me I'm referring to is EternalSnowxXx.

Which brings me to the bad news, InfinityFantasy is no longer working on this fan fiction with me, and I give her all rights to what she did write, and maybe even a little to the future plot, but otherwise, she's no longer involved in writing this fan fiction.

However, another one of my friends is taking over in her place (mainly because I bribed her) so there will still be a co-writer involved. Haha.

OTHER NOTES: I went back and fixed some things in the previous chapters that didn't add up, plus this was just sort of a random filler chapter so you guys know I haven't died. But otherwise I hope you enjoy. :D

-**ESxXx**-

"Roxas!" Kairi boomed, jumping up and balling her fists in her own attempts to seem aggressively angry.

Roxas sighed to her crazy manners, and calmly replied, "She'll be here soon, Kai," before returning to looking at the jocks knock heads on the football field nearby before their practice started.

"Namine is _never_ not here _before _me. Rapists could have her Roxas! _Rapists_, OK?"

He sighed again, Kairi was always overly emotional, but as always 'that time of month' made it worse, or so he's heard. It would definitely be useful if Namine had actually showed up so they could get to making their new Sora obsessed plan, but she wasn't, and Roxas' only clue was to not give Kairi sugar because it made it worse somehow. Which usually with the fiery red head, that was the last thing you were supposed to not do.

"Kairi, despite what the school thinks, I don't actually think Riku is a rapist, or maybe you were glaring at the substitute professor, Xemnas, who I know for a fact _is_ but prefers the guys." Roxas shuttered, maybe Riku preferred guys too.

"Oh hardy har, har, Roxas. How would you know, been man sexed by professor Xemnas?"

Roxas glared at his friend, suddenly wishing the week would end, and quick. Instead he got up, then started walking away, and grabbed the red head's wrist and took her with him as he walked off the school campus. "Let's just find her, OK Kairi? You win, as usual."

Kairi smiled excitedly, and immediately shot off to go to Namine's house where she figured the blonde would be hiding. Then ran through the front door (with a key personally given to her by Namine's mother for emergency reasons) and started tearing around.

Roxas had never been in the house before (seeing as they mostly went to Kairi's and his own) so looking at the modern, straight cut, all shades of almost the same white color that a painter would probably call eggshell to make it fancy, was rather dizzying to him. Namine's room wasn't all that much better as she followed Kairi on her reckless path throughout the house, and she checked everywhere. Only after she finished the bathroom, attic, and crawlspace did she realize that there was a third person impatiently tapping their foot watching the two behind them.

"Kairi, what the hell are you _doing_?" Namine's mother asked pointedly, features hardening just enough to let the pair know she meant business.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Nakamura, I was just looking for a school book, Namine hid it somewhere to annoy me." Kairi absentmindedly lied with her usual quick of tongue manner. Mrs. Nakamura glanced around quickly, scanning for her daughter and then replied with a murmur of "Uh huh" before crossing her arms and then glaring at Roxas.

Kairi looked to Roxas and then out the window quickly to see a blonde top talking to a spiky haired brown one and laughing, and it all suddenly made sense as to where Namine went after school. She drew in a quick breath, but was cut off, as Mrs. Nakamura said;

"Don't even try Kairi, I know you well enough to know that you'll lie to save Namine's ass, and that you've got the whole quick tongue thing I could never quite master, so why don't you tell me where my daughter is before I personally call you parents and don't give up doing so until they pick up the phone so I can have a conversation with them regarding your's and Namine's tricky behavior lately? Because I don't think they'll like to know you broke in and tore through my house with a boy, that neither of us know, when Namine's been having issues with staying in school because of them. Though I can assume that you're being a bad influence on her, and never let you two talk again outside of school, if you prefer."

Kairi bit her tongue, and feebly replied, "Well, Namine let me in, and I _do_ have a key, you know."

Mrs. Nakamura's faced showed something of growing anger and annoyance with the 'not amused by your excuses' look that all parents seem to have down pat the second their children grow old enough to talk freely.

"I can take you to her if you want," she lied, sort of, Sora wasn't leaving as she glanced out the window again, and they couldn't really afford to get caught, but they couldn't afford getting separated more. "She's right outside, I promise. This is Roxas, by the way." Kairi gestured to him, he replied back with a weak smile and wave before staring at the floor.

"Hello Roxas." Mrs. Nakamura said sharply. Kairi replied with a big clap and then said, "Well, OKAY! Let's go get your daughter shall we? She'll just have to find me the school book later! According to Namine the school got these horrible art books, where they went through and crossed out like everything in the anatomy section, blacked out, actually. We thought it would be funny to look at together."

Mrs. Nakamura was still not amused by Kairi's charms and looked as if though she was cursing Roxas in her head from where she stood. Kairi started moving forward tugging Roxas with her as she glanced out the hallway window again to see Sora getting ready to leave. Mrs. Nakamura followed them slowly as Kairi ran down the stairs jerked Roxas to her level and whispered, "Distract her for a second!" and then quickly rushed out of the living room, through the dining room, and stopped in the hallway where the front door was located, looking through the peephole she could see Namine, but not Sora. So hastily, she dragged a dining room chair over and looked out through the window at the top of the door. Sora was leaving, Namine was smiling cutely as he walked away and waving slightly.

She pushed the chair back, figuring Sora would be out of sight before she got to the door, and was right when she pulled open the door quickly to find Namine standing there whipping her head to stare at her. She huffed, and grabbed Namine's arm to jerk her into the house and quickly replied with "Do the queen wave later woman, OK? We've got bigger problems."

Namine nodded, knowing that Kairi (even if there was enough time to explain) wasn't going to give much of an explanation so she'd have to follow Kairi's leads usual in whatever was coming next. She followed Kairi into the living room and saw Roxas there with Namine's mother talking about himself and understood it all. Kairi was looking for her because she didn't come to their meeting after school and brought Roxas here with her and almost got nailed by Namine's stay-at-home mother who apparently came home in the time it took Namine to change.

It wasn't all the hard of a situation to figure out, seeing as Namine's mother's features were annoyed, but slowly fading back to her usual calm manner as Roxas as on her living room sofa and drawled. Kairi coughed, announcing their arrival, and smirked triumphantly as Roxas' and Mrs. Nakamura's gazes turned toward the two young girls.

Roxas' was just pure shock with a bit of 'how the hell does Kairi actually pull plans out of her ass and make them work seemingly perfectly?' While Mrs. Nakamura looked at the two as if they were ghost while they stood next to each other, contrasting in the almost completely white room.

With Kairi standing out like a sore thumb from her red hair and school uniform, and Namine with her blond hair, blue eyes, and white dress seeming to fade away into the room as her mother stared in awe.

"See? Namine's been here all along, right Namine?" Kairi chirped, looking sideways and smiling at her best friend.

"Oh, yeah, totally. I was just outside." Namine answered, backing up Kairi's lead as always.

"Yeah?" Mrs. Nakamura replied, "Then why were you outside?" Kairi opened her mouth the give an excuse, but was shot off by a glare from Mrs. Nakamura who obviously wanted Namine to reply to see if it matched Kairi's story.

"I just, I- I- I didn't want to-" Namine started, not knowing what to say next and slowly sinking in her usual manner. As Mrs. Nakamura shot up suddenly angry, despite the sweet talking Roxas had done earlier.

Kairi stared at the floor as Namine turned her head to the side admitting defeat. Kairi mumbled something inaudibly, as Mrs. Nakamura's gaze switched and then glared at her for it. "What was that Miss. Kawata?"

"She didn't want to disappoint you again by hanging out with me after school instead of coming home ASAP! Because you'd probably think she ran off with a boy and all. . .who I promise is not Roxas. . .he's, uhm, my boyfriend, right Roxxii?" Kairi quipped, lying again. Which Mrs. Nakamura was completely oblivious to even as Roxas turned bright red. "I'm sorry for telling her Namine! But your relationship with your mother is just usually, so great, and now it's falling apart. I swear the boy wasn't Roxas Mrs. Nakamura, I swear! You love me, right Roxas?"

Roxas paled, even knowing that it was Kairi's newest lie in the chain of excuses, it was not something he'd normally say ever. Much less in front of a mother he hardly knew. Not to mention, he had just met Kairi and Namine themselves.

"Uh, yeah, I do." He commented back, warily. Then watched Kairi's eyes flash with anger. A visible signal to make it more believable. If he ruined her lie, he'd never hear the end of it. So he got up from the couch casually, and walked over to Kairi and slung his arms around her waist with a loving (yet somewhat made up) manner. "I mean, come on, who could resist this face?"

He laughed, and leaned down close into Kairi's face, twisting her around so that they weren't visible to the Nakamura's and kissed her. For the believability, of course.

Namine just stared. Completely stunned, yet knowing that she couldn't show it. Kairi looked at the boy wide eyed and slack jawed (not that anyone could see but Roxas), Roxas paled immediately upon seeing Kairi's face, but Mrs. Nakamura must have believe it because it looked more like she was about to start sobbing from this new news about her daughter's and friend's lives. She immediately rushed to Namine's side, hugged her and told her it was all okay as she smoothed her hair silently.

Kairi turned with a red face and realized her plan had miraculously worked, and suddenly felt like she wanted to jump for joy and happy dance like Namine did earlier, but she knew that now wasn't the time.

Mrs. Nakamura let go of her daughter a few moments later, and then offered to give the trio a ride back to Kairi's house. For the first time ever, Roxas was the one to speak up and decline, saying they'd would rather walk there and the three headed out the door with Roxas constantly shushing the two excited girls behind him. It wasn't until they were over a two blocks away until he allowed them to talk again.

They squealed out and started rambling incoherently to each other completely oblivious that Roxas still existed, or the rest of the world, for that matter. Roxas caught on slightly between the squeals what with the constant "spill!" squeals going back and forth rapidly after the other finished. He did, however, catch his name once or twice but they hushed immediately after to make it completely impossible for him to tell whether or not he would wake up tomorrow morning, or if the cops would autopsy him to search a different hidden way that he was killed out than the thirty-nine stab wounds.

He was hoping he would wake up in the morning, but Kairi _did_ know where he lived, and she kept shooting glares back at him occasionally when Namine wasn't paying attention enough to stop her. Which was about every five minutes, seeing as Namine suddenly got very talkative about her new-found relationship with Sora.

Kairi's house wasn't all that far away, so they got there in about thirty minutes, and were soon settled on Kairi's bedroom floor surrounded by a sea of pink. The red head abruptly cleared her throat, as is she were calling a meeting to start, and looked to Namine with determination in her blue eyes.

"OK, here's what we do. If Sora lives right near you, he'll want to walk with you to school everyday-" Namine opened her mouth in protest, but was instantly hushed by Kairi's hand over her mouth as she continued, "Really Namine, he will, from what I can tell he totally likes you, or at least he's interested. So he will, to get to know you better. So you'll have to leave every day in your fake Hardington Uniform."

"Kai, I can't do that, and you know it." Kairi only smiled devilishly to her friend's comment. As always Kairi had a plan, and her plans were not to be underestimated.

**-ESxXx-**

Namine was dressed in her blue and white plaid uniform staring at herself in the mirror. Things were just as they should've been. Kairi said Sora would tell her beforehand, and he hadn't so at least she wasn't in danger of being found out for now. Things would go on, she'd skip her normal class in favor of gym with Sora, and according to Kairi, they'd live happily ever after with their blue-eyed, blonde-haired fencing children and dog, Skippy.

A hair check, and five minutes later and Namine was out the door. Hardington uniform in her bag walking to school to find Kairi (and probably Roxas begging for forgiveness behind her), so she could rant her ear off about Sora plans again before school, then during lunch, then after school, and the rest of her life.

She was used to it by now, so when she heard a high pitched squeal behind her and clapping, she figured it was Kairi who raced to find her to tell her about a new plan. When she looked back though, she only saw a brown haired girl with green eyes gluing her eyes to none other than Roxas.

Kairi would not be pleased.


End file.
